A Child Reborn
by LadyTacoBell101
Summary: Aizen Riyeko (oc) is daughter of Sosuke Aizen and his wife, Katsumi (oc). How will Riyeko handle her father's betrayal and the consequences of it? Will she ever find love when she feels like a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Age Five:**

Riyeko sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. It was a bright summer day, but she have to spend it inside. Her father and mother doesn't like it when I go out while they're at work. She can't really blame them for her boredom though, they're both lieutenants of the Gotei 13, so they have a lot of work to do.

 _'I would rather be at Byakuya's then here alone.'_ Riyeko sighed once more, she had run out of fun things to do a while ago.

Byakuya and Riyeko had been friends for as long as either of them could remember. His grandfather insisted, read: demanded in a nice and polite way, that Riyeko could stay with him and Byakuya whenever her father and mother were on long missions and couldn't be there to keep an eye on her.

"I'm sooo bored." She spoke outloud, not caring if she sounded like a whining brat, "When are they going to get home?" She fell back onto the hard floor of her room, exasperated, and started to play with her hair as a last resort to cure this boredom.

Then, as if it was perfectly planned, the front door opened. Riyeko heard her father's voice call out to her. "Riyeko, I'm home." She practically flew up off the floor and raced out of the room into my father's waiting arms.

"Otousan your finally home!" She exclaimed, "What took you so long? Did you have to fight a hollow? Did it hurt anyone? Did it hurt you? What happened?"

Her father laughed and brushed his fingers through her long brown hair, probably trying to discretely brush the tangles out, "Slow down child. I will answer your questions in a minute, but first where is Kasan?"

She then looked up at him confused, "She isn't home yet. I thought she was going to come home with you." She was a little worried her mother usually comes home before or with her father, it's rare that she comes home after him.

He must have noticed the worried look on Riyeko's face because he smiled at her reassuringly. "I am sure she is fine. Shihoin-Taicho probably sent her on a last minute reconnaissance mission, and it is taking longer then expected."

After that he sent Riyeko to play while he started to cook dinner. She tried to distract herself with her toys and books, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. They ate in silence that night, Riyeko didn't want to talk and she thinks her dad was starting to get worried as well.

Riyeko washed up after dinner and then turned in for the night. She didn't go to sleep though, she just laid in bed and waited for her mother to come home.

After a while, it was probably about midnight, she heard a knock on the door, she also heard her father get up and answer it. Then she heard the voice of my mother's captain, but she didn't sound cheerful like she usually was. She sounded sad, and tired, another rarity.

"Hello Aizen. I'm sorry for disturbing you but it is something that cannot, that should not, wait until morning."

 _'That's weird she never addresses my parents by their last name, something's wrong.'_ Riyeko thought as she sat up in her bed.

Riyeko heard her father reply, he sounded shocked. "Shihoin-taicho, what are you doing here?"

She slid out of her bed and stepped out into the hallway. Quietly walking down hall, she peered around the corner. Her father's back was towards her so she couldn't see his face, but he looked tense. She saw Yoruichi's face though, Riyeko had never seen her look so sad in her life. Then she finally saw the reason for her sadness, in her arms she was holding something, her mother's blood stained sword. She then said the words that would affect Riyeko's life forever.

"I'm sorry Sosuke, our patrol was ambushed by a group of hollows. We tried to fight them all, but there was too many. Miyuki fought her hardest to protect everyone and now she's. She's gone, Miyuki's gone." She looked like she was going to say more, but A scream cut her off. They turned to look at the source, and were shocked to see Riyeko standing there.

 _'How did they know I was here? Was I the one that screamed?'_ Riyeko thought, through the clouded mess of her mind.

The room around Riyeko started to get darker. The last thing she remembered is her father's arms wrapping around her to keep her head from hitting floor.

Riyeko woke up in the morning thinking, hoping, it was just a dream, only to be told otherwise once more. The rest of the week was a blur. She remembers a lot of people coming over like Yoruichi, her father's captain, Shinji Hirako; shinigami from both of her parents divisions, even Byakuya came to see her a couple of days. She remembers holding her father's hand a lot, she didn't cry the entire time, shinigami don't cry. She just listened to others as they wished them the best.

One day in particular she didn't want to interact with the others. On this certain day she sat in a chair, away from everyone else. Hoping that people would get the message and leave her be.

Byakuya didn't seemed to get it though as he walked up to where Riyeko sat. He didn't say anything at first just made her move over so he could sit on the chair as well.

"Hey Riyeko, how are you doing?" Byakuya asked. He sounded so awkward that Riyeko almost. Wanted to cracked a smile at him and tell him she was fine. She couldn't find the energy in her to talk, let alone be happy, though so she just shrugged.

"It's ok to cry you know, no one will judge you." When soul reapers cry it means they're weak because they let their emotions get the best of them, but since Riyeko is not a soul reaper no one here will see her as weak.

 _'But I'll see my self as weak.'_ Riyeko thought, she didn't voice this thought aloud. "I know, I just haven't felt the need to yet." She spoke this time, her voice was a litte raw and horse from lack of use.

He didn't replied just pulled her closer besides him in a sort of side hug and they stayed that way. After a while Riyeko's eyes started to droop, the sleepless nights this week were catching up to her. So she layed her head on Byakuya's shoulder and fell into a, very welcomed, dreamless sleep.

A few days later she reflected on the week as she and her father went for a walk, he said she needed fresh air. _'What's going to happen now? How are we ever going to move on from this.'_ She asked herself pessimisticly.

"Riyeko, I think that's enough fresh air for now, let's go home." My father said, as he turned us back in the direction back home.  
While they walked home Riyeko watched her father. She wondered how he was holding it together, didn't he care about mother. No of course he cared, but why doesn't he seem upset? How did he keep himself calm and collected? Is it because of me? Because he is my father. Yes, that has to be it. Her father has stayed collected throughout this whole tragedy so he could help her when she needed it the most. She stopped which caused her father to also pause and look at Riyeko.

"Tousan?" Riyeko spoke softly.

"Yes, Riyeko."

"We're going to be okay without Kasan r-right." Riyeko asked. She mentally winced when her voice cracked a little at the end, face started to dampen with tears. She was crying for the first time since her mother's death.

Her father was silent as he studied her. Then he smiled at her, also for the first time since her mother's death, and grabbed a cloth from his kimonio to wipe his daughter's face. When he was done he started to speak. "We will be fine. Maybe not today, tomorrow, or anytime soon but we will be." He said with reassurance in his tone.

Riyeko let his words sink in for the rest of the walk home. Their little home seemed to feel empty without her mother, but they can get used to that after awhile. Her father's words had given Riyeko the reassurance she needed to try and start moving forward.

Six months later her, Riyeko has tried to move on. They're are still many days were she thinks about her mother a lot and that's fine no one can move on that fast, these things take time.

Riyeko hadn't left the house much, but today she was going over to the Kuchiki's mansion because her father was leaving for a week on a mission to the human world, so Lord Kuchiki is having Riyeko stay with them as usual. Not that she minds of course, she has been missing Byakuya. The last time she saw him was during the week of her mom's death, and she didn't talk much then.

"Riyeko, are you ready?" She heard her dad ask from down the hall in the living room.

"Just a second Otousan." Riyeko replied. She grabbed her wooden sword and a sack filled with clothes. She then walked out of her room and headed towards her father. "Ok, I'm ready let's go." They then started walking to the Kuchiki's home.

When they arrived at the entrance they were greeted by Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. "Welcome Aizen-futiacho, Riyeko."

"Thank you for your hospitality Kuchki-sama. I would love to stay and converse but I must be leaving, goodbye." He turned to Riyeko and added, "Behave Riyeko. I know how wild you two can get when you get together." Then he turned and flash stepped away.

Ginrei then turned towards me.  
"Hello Riyeko-chan. Byakuya is in the training grounds, I will take you to him."

They entered the manor and headed to the training grounds. As they were walking Ginrei seemed to be amused by something, but it is hard to tell with him so Riyeko couldn't be sure. When we walked into the training grounds she realized that he was amused, and why.

Across the yard Riyeko saw that Yoruichi was forcing Byakuya intobplaying a game of tag. A plan hatched in her head as she slowly started sneaking towards the pair. Half way there Yoruichi spotted her, but Byakuya still didn't know she was here. Riyeko smirked at Yoruichi and lifted a finger to her lips, letting her know not to give Riyeko away. The cat lady nodded slightly in response as her grin got bigger.

Riyeko kept creeping forward as Yoruichi distracted him. Soon she was right behind him, so she reached up and pulled out his hair tie. Yoruichi decided to disappear just before Riyeko did that.

He turned around and Riyeko saw that he was angry. But when he saw his friend with the hair tie instead of the 'demon cat lady' he was confused. Then he snapped out of his daze when Yoruichi decided to reappeared and start speaking. "Come on Bya-bo you even let Riyeko-chan steal your hair tie, you need to get faster."

He then turned to the cat lady and yelled, "Well if you didn't distract me I would've noticed her."

Riyeko snickered. "I doubt it, I'm just good at sneaking around." She bragged. _'Runs in the family.'_ She thought to herself. Before she could get upset, her hair suddenly fell from it's own pony tail and cascaded down the girl's back. She quickly turned to see Byakuya with _her_ hair tie.

 _'How did he even get behind me.'_ She thought as it was her turn to stare at her friend in shock.

"Looks like your not that fast either." Byakuya said, smugly.

"Awwww. Young love, it's so adorable." Yoruichi purred fondly.

That caused both children to blush and yell at her. "Shutup, Demon cat lady/Yoruichi-sama." Byakuya started chasing after her.

Riyeko started to join in but she paused for a second and let herself smile at them. _'Maybe things will turn out alright.'_

 _..._

"Riyeko their is someone who would like to meet you." That is the explanation her dad gave to her when he came home the told Riyeko to get ready to go somewhere. Now the nine year old and her father were walking to this mystery place and she had no idea what is going on. Everytime she ask all she would get for an answer was, "You will find out when we get there."

They arrived at a tall building, one Riyeko has never been to before. They walked inside and went to a room with four people in it. The first three Riyeko recognized right away. They were Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the head captain; Kyoraku Shunsui, the captain of the eighth division; and Ukitake Jushiro, the captain of the thirteenth division.

 _'Why were there three captains here. Did I do something wrong? Am I being punished?'_ They must have seen the confusion and fear on Riyeko's face because the one she didn't know started to speak.

"Don't worry child your not in trouble, we just would like to speak with you." He then turned toward her father. "Thank you for bringing her, Aizen-futaicho."  
Yamamoto looked at Riyeko, it felt as if he was appraising her."You are Aizen-futiacho's daughter?" It was more of a statement then a question, but she still felt the need to nod in affirmation. "Good, it would make since that a strong child like you would be his."

He then turned his attention to the other two captains, "Jushiro, Shunsui. What do you make of her?"

Captain Ukitake answered first, "She is strong, and her reistu is surprisingly very refined for someone of her age." He seemed amused by this.

"But she'll still need training to learn how do use her reistu and to know how to fight." Captain Kyoraku added after him.

Riyeko manage to collect enough curisousity and bravery to ask,"Um, What are you talking about.

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies child. We have a proposition for you. Onabara please explain." Yamamoto motioned for the one Riyeko didn't know to speak.

"Of course, Genryūsai." he then turned his attention back towards the girl, "Hello, Riyeku. I'm Onabara Gengoro, I am the Chief Instructor for Class #1 of the Shin'o academy. We're here to access your spiritual ability."

"Why?" She asked. _'Why didn't_ _Oto-san tell me.'_ She glanced at him for an explanation but he just smiled back.

"Because your Otousan said that you are ready to join the academy, and after assessing your spiritual ability. We agree the only one we need an answer from is you."

 _'Did I want to join?'_ Riyeko seriously thought this over. Soul reapers risk their lives daily some even die, like her Kasan. Dying is just part of the job. The thing is Riyeko can't imagine doing anything else. She doesn't want to live a normal life without any action, she'd be bored out of my mind.

Riyeko focused her attention back towards the man and said the words that started a new chapter in her life. "Yes, I would like to join the academy."

 **Omake:**

 **Aizen:** What are your feelings towards my daughter?

 **Byakuya:** I really like Riyeko, she's nice and kinda pretty.

 **Aizen:** Oh really... *reaches for his sword*

 **Byakuya:** *oblivious* yeah she's a really great friend!

 **Aizen:** *removes hand* That's great. *smiles way too widely*

...

 **Riyeko:** Tousan can you please take off that mask

 **Aizen:** *Wearing a hollow mask over his face* I'm not Tousan, I'm Hollow Dad

 **Riyeko:** Tousan, no

 **Aizen:** Tousan yes

...

 **Onabara:** Would you like to join the academy?

 **Riyeko:** *Thinking* Well let's see I could die, learn new things, die, experience a new world, die, and die horribly

 **Riyeko:** *Speaking* Nope, fuck this shit I'm out. Nooo thanks. *Walks away*

 **Aizen:** I'm sorry, she's usually more behaved then this


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** Special thanks to jbadillodavila, febri, and Frozen in Idaho for reviewing

"Byakuya, wait up, I need to tell you something." Riyeko called out to her friend, who was in the garden of the Kuchiki manor, then proceeded to run up to him. She could barely contain her excitement.

"What?" Byakuya asked, not knowing what has gotten his friend so riled up.

"I got excepted into the Shin'o academy." Riyeko had wanted to tell him sooner, but they were both busy.

"What?" Byakuya repeated what he said, though it was forced through the gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I'm leaving in three days, to join the new year." She added, her excitement slowly dying down at her friends reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just that my only friend is leaving me." Byakuya's tone was getting sharper.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going away for awhile. I'll still visit, if that's what your worried about."

"It's not that." Riyeko was shocked by the anger in his tone. "It's the fact that your going to be there, making friends, and changing. When you come back you won't care about the friend you left behind."

"It's not going to be like that." She tired to reason with him.

"Just go, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Byakuya dismissed her and started to walk away

"Fine." Riyeko shouted after him. "I was done talking to you anyway."

Turning she quickly left in the opposite direction, trying to find her father and . They were talking in one of the sitting rooms, upon spotting other two men stopped their conversation.

"Riyeko, are you already wanting to go home," Sousuke asked confused by his child, usually she wanted to stay as long as possible.

"Yeah, there's still a lot of things I want to do before I leave." Riyeko smiled, hoping that she sounded convincing enough.

"Well we were in the middle of a very important discussion. You'll need to wait a while longer." Sousuke told his daughter reluctantly, not wanting to say no to her.

"We can continue this conversation at a later date, send this time with your daughter Sousuke. Children always grow up so fast, cherish these moments." Ginrei interrupted him and began to escort his guests out of the manor, while Riyeko let out a sigh of relief. She really didn't want to spend any more time here right now.

"Something happened between you and Byakuya, didn't it?" Her father stated once they were off the grounds.

"how did you know?" Riyeko's eyes widen at his statement.

"I'm your father, I know when your upset."

"Me and Byakuya got into a fight. He didn't want me to attend the academy." There was no point denying it.

"That's understandable, sometimes fights make relationships stronger." Sousuke explained to his child in an effort to comfort him.

"Did you and kasan fight?" Riyeko asked the question quietly.

"Not often, but whenever we did we weren't mad at each other for long, and every time I believe that the argument helped to make our relationship stronger." Her father answered as they began the walk home

"So mine and Byakuya's relationship is going to be alright?"

"Time will tell, but I do believe that this separation will do you both good. You aren't always going to be able to see each other as often as you would like forever." Sousuke turned his thoughtful gaze towards his daughter. "Whatever happens, if you two drift apart or stay close, is going to be alright, because relationships are meant to change."

"Ok." She agreed, not knowing what to say in response to his statement.

She just hoped she wouldn't lose Byakuya.

...

It's been three years since Riyeko was placed in the advanced first year class of Shin'o academy. Now the third year advanced class was beginning their first unsupervised mock mission to the human world, Riyeko had been placed in a group with two of her other classmates, one guy with blond hair and a girl with brunette hair, but she didn't really know them well. Riyeko didn't really know anyone well actually, she spent her free time studying as much as she could. Wanting to stay on top of her classes, and make her father proud.

"Come on Riyeko, were going to be late." The girl said to waved her over.

"Oh coming." She replied, running after them.

After a quick briefing entered the area where the mock mission would take place. Riyeko's group split up and started to look for pluses to purify. _'Well, actually I kind of ditched them, but whose counting.'_ She thought briefing, she tend to work better alone.

After roaming through a few empty buildings Riyeko found a pulse. She was a little girl, probably a couple of years younger then herself.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully when the other girl approached her.

Her hair fell into her face as she raised her arms to block herself from Riyeko.

"It's alright I'm not here to hurt you. I am a Shinigami and I'm here to bring you to the soul society." The shinigami-in-training explained to her.

"Where's that at?" She asked, more relaxed this time, curiosity lacing her tone.

"It's a place where people go when they die, you should let me send you there. You'll be safe."

She looked at me unsure for a minute but then she nodded. "Ok, send me there please."

Riyeko then raised her katana and, as she has been taught, pressed the hilt to her forehead. Their was a flash of light, the girl then turned into a butterfly and flew away.

After seeing no more souls in area she went back towards the other two in the group. They met up and were about to start heading back to the main meet up when suddenly the blue head girl was picked up. A group of hollows suddenly appeared all around us, they were surrounded. One of them leaped forward and took a swipe at Riyeko, she tried to evade the hollow but he managed to reach her leg. She fell down and took a quick glance at her ankle to see it covered in blood, it would probably hurt to walk on it, but it wasn't anything too serious.

Riyeko then turned her attention towards the girl to see the blond head trying to help her. Another hollow saw that she was distracted and launched himself at her, successfully pining me into the ground with one of it's arms. She tried to push the hollow off of her but to no avail, her sword was out of reach as well. The thing was going to eat her soul. Riyeko was going to die.

She closed my eyes and prepared for the unavoidable. _**'Open your eyes, Riyeko, and find another way to get him off of you. Don't give in.'**_ Riyeko heard a soft, feminine, voice say.

Her mind raced trying to figure away out. Her sword was out of reach, kido was out of the question with her arms pinned, and she couldn't over power him. The only thing that seems to be keeping Riyeko alive was the fact that the hollow was toying with her. The hollow hadn't moved since it pinned her down, probably trying to scare Riyeko, so the thing can see fear consume her when it devourers her soul.

She did the only thing she could think of, it was a foolish idea but it might just work. Riyeko began to focus some of her reiatsu on her good leg, brought it up, and slammed it into the arm that was holding her down. It didn't do much damage wise, but it shocked the hollow enough that Riyeko was able to escape from his grasp.

Riyeko started back at fighting and dodging the hollows. Everytime she closed my eyes, even for a millisecond, she saw a vision of an light skinned girl with light brown hair, gray eyes, and white wings were protruding from her back. Her lips were moving, but Riyeko couldn't hear what the girl was saying.

She continued to fight despite this, the number of hollows was over growing fast though, and Riyeko lost sight of the other two.

 _ **'Listen carefully.'**_ The voice of the girl spoke once more. _**'If you keep fighting like this you're going to die.'**_

 _'You don't think I know that, who are you anyways?'_ Riyeko was over powered so she turn and ran to try to shake them off of her for awhile.

 _ **'You should know, I am a part of you.'**_ The girl laughed lightly, despite the dire situation. _**'Now listen my name is..., now turn around and shout my name or die, your choice.'**_

 _'What?'_

 _ **'Just do it.'**_ The girl stated, sounding annoyed.

Riyeko felt, for some insane reason, that she could trust her, so she turned to face the mass and shouted for the first time her zanpaku-to's name. _"Dream, Yume no tenshi!"_ Riyeko felt the asauchi in her hands begin to change and she felt it's true power flow through her veins.

She sliced through them as fast as she could, but as the adrenaline from the initial release of her shikai was wearing off. Riyeko steps started to slow and the girl's vision was starting to hazy. It seemed pretty hopeless that, even with her new found power, Riyeko would survive this.

She miss stepped and a hollow took advantage and sliced her, blood scattered across the ground as Riyeko's body collapsed in on itself. The small remnants of energy she had left vanished as she fell.

As Riyeko layed there, not able to move from her position on the ground _.' Am I actually going to die_.' The thought made her body want to tremble in fear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you brutes to kill this girl." A female voice that sounded familiar spoke from somewhere behind her.

She forced her head to turn to look at the one who was going to save her. Her eyes were met with the sight of Yoruichi ginning at Riyeko like she wasn't on the ground, covered in blood.

The next moments were like a blur, Riyeko remembers Yoruichi running to fight off the hollows with other members of the Onmitsukido following behind her, then a member of the fourth division started to move her, and swore she heard her father's voice.

...

Riyeko's eyes fluttered open as she awoke in a room of white. Her body ached all over and she felt bandages all around her body, she probably looked like a mummy. Riyeko didn't remember being this messed up before she fell asleep. She looked around and guessed that she must be in Sogo Kyugo Tsumesho, she had been here a few times before whenever her parents were injured, it was the only logical place they would take her. As her eyes briefly gazed about the room they met the dark gray pair of another.

"You're awake." Byakuya exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"What are you doing here, Byakuya. I thought you weren't speaking to me anymore." Riyeko asked, confused by his presence. She was happy to see her friend, but she hoped he wasn't still mad at her.

"Um, your father couldn't stay with you, but he didn't want to leave you alone for when you do wake up. So I asked grandfather if I could stay with you, because I knew you and I didn't have any lessons today, and he said yeah, so I came here and waited. Then you woke and , well, the rest is happening now." Byakuya rambled on, something Riyeko knew he did when he was nervous, before adding the real reason. "And I wanted to apologize for getting mad at you for joining the Shin'o academy, it's not something that I have the right to get mad about, and I really miss talking to you, and-"

Riyeko cut him off before he could start rambling again, "I forgive you, I also missed talking to you, Byakuya."

"So are we still friends?"

"Of course." Though Riyeko didn't know how their relationship will work

"Oh good, you're awake." A nurse stated from the entrance to her room, surprising the two teenagers. "I'll get Unohana-taicho to look you over, you had a lot of people worried. Try to be more careful next time."

"Like I have any ability to control what had happen." Riyeko retorted after she left.

"But you could try not to get as injured as you did this time, for the sake of everyone that cares about you." Byakuya added, looking worried for his friend.

"I'll try."

"Good." Then Byakuya's eyes widen in realization. "Oh, there's a rumor going around that you earned your Shikai, is that true?"

Riyeko hummed an affirmative. "I earned it during the attack that got me in here."

"That's great, not the attack but everything else is great." Byakuya smiled, truly happy for her.

Before he could ask anymore about it the captain of the fourth division, Retsu Unohana came in. Riyeko's injuries must've been serious if she was attending to them. "Hello, how are you feeling?" She spoke softly and had a parental air around her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Understatement Riyeko felt like she could've slept for weeks and still be tired.

"Well that is to be expected, given your Shikai's effect." Unohana stated thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Riyeko's head filled with confusion.

"We found traces of poison on in your blood and on your blade. It is safe to assume that your Shikai coats your sword in a poison that is meant to tire out your opponents, but the poison also seems to affect you so you'll need to train inorder to resist the poison." She explained as she performed different Kido spells on Riyeko to evaluate her condition.

"So my Shikai poisons other people and me as well?" That's a strange ability.

"All Shikais have a weakness, some affect the user more than others." Unohana then smiled gently at her, and Riyeko wondered why people were afraid of her. "Your healing is progressing along quiet fine, at this rate you should be able to leave, I hope you both have a nice day." With that she left to attend to her other patients.

"So what's the name of your zanpuk-to?"

"Oh, 'Yumi no tenshi' that's what she told me." Riyeko responded and with that they strangely settled back in to the easy conversing with one another. It felt like those three years of zero communication didn't happen, like they were still kids.

The two had talked for hours, up until Byakuya had been excused from the room when her father arrived. Sousuke was glad to see that they had made up, and that his daughter was alright. Sosuke had to leave soon after he came, a lieutenants work is never ending, and she soon found herself falling back to sleep. Feeling more at ease then ever since she joined the academy.

 **Omake:**

 **Aizen:** Something happened between you and Byakuya, hasn't it?

 **Riyeko:** How did you know?

 **Aizen:** It was all part of my plan

 **Riyeko:** What plan?! *concerned*

 **Aizen:** I mean, I'm your father. I know when your upset

 **Riyeko:** "Oh, ok. Well me and Byakuya got into a fight

 **Aizen:** Excellent

 **Riyeko:** *even more concerned* Wha?

 **Aizen:** I mean that's terrible, but for the best

 **Aizen:** Yeah that sounds like something I would say

...

 **Byakuya:** So are we still friends?

 **Riyeko:** Let's see first you yell at me for wanting to pursue my dreams, then you say that I'll going to abandon you, and the _you_ stop speaking to _me_ for three whole years

 **Byakuya:** Is that a no?

 **Riyeko:** No, we're cool


	3. Chapter 3

**Age 12:**

"Aizen-San, Nakagawa-san. You're up." The instructor motioned at the students to get up once the previous fighters were finished.

Today was the the second-year's evaluation, the students need to pass an evaluation every year inorder to move to the year. The exams are usually fairly easy, and if one does fail, they simply repeat the year until they pass.

She got up and stood in a fighting stance, ready to face her opponent. Nakagawa was a tall lanky built male, but with Riyeko being one of the youngest in her class, he still towered over her. This, like most of her fights, will need to be brains over brawn.

"Begin." As soon as the words left the instructor's lips the pair clashed blades.

The portion of the evaluation they were on now, was combat. The purpose of this part was to prove yourself and to showcase what you have learned at the academy. So zanpukutos, hakuda, and shunpo was allowed. Kido had been exempted from this part, since some students can't use it well.

The fighters' blades met and Riyeko was able to assess that they were fairly equal in strength. Pulling away from the other she then tried go for an opening in his defense, only to be met with his blade. Not only that, but he also hit with a greater force Riyeko hadn't expected, causing her to stumble backwards. Nakagawa took advantage of this and managed to cause a large gash in the other's arm.

Pulling back Riyeko hissed at the pain and she put pressure on the wound to slow blood flow. _'I should've figured he wasn't using his whole strength.'_

Before she could start berating herself for being fooled by his trick, Nakagawa iniciated another blow. This time, being slightly more prepared, she managed to barely dodge it.

 _'Right, I can't myself up, I need to concentrate.'_ She reminded herself as she was forced to take an defensive position.

Now that he had the upper hand Nakagawa wasn't going to let go of it easily. Having to dodge strike after strike was getting tiring. She would have to do something to switch the playing fields.

Then a cheerful childish voice, that Riyeko had become more acquainted with over the past few months, giggled in her mind. ** _'I know want to do~'_** She spoke in a singsong voice. Riyeko felt herself fill with childish cheer.

 _'Mind sharing that info with me.'_

She laughed a little more at her master's request. **_'Release my power, silly.'_**

The other would've faced-palm, if she wasn't occupied at the moment. _'Right, time to turn things up a notch.'_

She waited for the right opportunity to knock him off balance, so she could release her zanpukuto. When it came she quckily deflected the blade and gave him a firm kick in the thigh to send him back some.

She lifted up her blade and spoke clearly the name of her partner.  
 _"Dream, Yumi no Tenshi."_

Their was a collective gasp around them, and even her opponent looked awed. For just a moment, the awed expression soon turned to a smirk. It would've been a fine chance to show off his strength, defeating someone using shikai while he himself did not possess it.

Riyeko wasn't going to willingly give him that satisfaction, as she swooned turned the tables taking an offensive position. She was able to get a couple of hits on him, and will soon get more as the poison takes affect.

After awhile, Nakagawa stopped moving. Riyeko would've taken advantage of this and finish this duel, if it wasn't for the way his breath hitched or how he turned a deathly pale color.

She lowered her sword as her opponents eyes widen in fear. A quiet stutter poured from his lips, one she barely heard. "N-no, n-o, no, no, n-no no."

He stood there repeating "no", every else around them was starting to get confused. Riyeko crept towards the man with caution, beginning to wonder if he was trying to trick her. She managed to get a foot apart from him before he lashed out.

"No,no no no no no no no." His voiced raised as he began to thrash out haphazardly. Riyeko narrowly avoided some blows and got nicked by others.

The instructors noticed the change and soon the whole student body looked concerned, while the teachers didn't know what to do. After the fifteenth cut Nagasaki made, slicing her side deep, did they intervene. Quickly subduing the 'mad man', who, at the time, started screaming and thrashing about on the ground.

The students watched the sight intently, gaze flicking from Riyeko to the man that had pace been cocky about the fight. Questions bubbled in their minds as Riyeko felt like she was going to lose her lunch. Her body was shaking, whether from fear, blood loss, or even the poison, maybe even a combination of the three.

She quickly resealed her blade, in order to not pass out from exhaustion. Her gaze did not leave her opponent until he was escorted out of the area.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked the instructor, who approached her once Nagasaki was gone.

"I wouldn't know, things like this do not happen for no reason," The teacher gestured to her right flank, the cut had now stained the white of her uniform red. "But, for now, your concern should be more focused on your wound."

The instructor escorted Riyeko to the clinic on the school grounds. Avoiding Nagasaki, who was being looked over by quite a few of the workers present, she was led to another area where a healer could work on her side.

"Will he be alright, what happened?"

"It's too soon to pinpoint an exact cause, but he should be fine." The nurse replied as he began to use kido to heal her wounds. "What you need to focus on yourself right now, Aizen-chan."

Riyeko remained silent for the rest of the time it took for him to heal her. She reflected back on her duel with Nakagawa, trying to remember the precise moment his behavior changed. Trying to figure out what could of caused his mental snap. Stress? Exhaustion? An illness? She shook her head clear of confusion.

The nurse soon moved her to an isolated room, with firm instructions to stay put until they figure out with Nakagawa. Wouldn't want it to spread it others, if it was an illness. She spent the rest of her time watches as healers rushed past her door and read from the stack of books another nurse brought her along with her dinner. "Thought you could use some entertainment." Was her explanation, before she dashed out the room.

"Ah, Aizen-chan, you seem to be in the habit of getting into trouble." A soft spoken voice emerged from the doorway, causing to lift her head and meet eye to eye, once again, with the captain of squad four.

"Unohana-taicho, what are you doing here?"

"I've came to treat Nakagawa-san, and to figure out what happened." The elder woman walked further into the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Riyeko repeated one of her questions from earlier.

"yes, he is stable and should be in normal condition by morning." Unohana reassured the young student. "Though their is something I am more concerned about."

"What is it?"

"When trying to find the cause of Nakagawa's mental break, we found traces of poison in his blood stream. That is what I believe was the cause."

"But how? Who would poison him?" She was growing more concerned by the minute.

The captain paused, thinking of the best way to explain this."We found reiastu in the poison, the same as your own."

Riyeko's eyes widen in shock, she felt it reach straight into her core. "But I wou-."

Unohana interrupted her before she could finish. "I know you wouldn't do something like that. The poison was the same as the one that was found in your bloodstream, after you fought the hollows in the world if the living."

The realization hit Riyeko like a brick wall. "So Yume no tenshi caused this."

"Yes it seems that the poison Yume no tenshi exhibits has another effect besides exhausting the opponent, it causes hallucinations in souls as well."

"Why didn't effect me?"

"We can only assume that your spirit controls the hallucinations, so she prevent you from being affected by the poison in that way." Unohana explained.

The younger woman shook her head. "So this is all my fault."

"You mustn't blame yourself, your powers are still underdeveloped and you're still young. No one could have predicted this." The captain sighed. "But I do believe that you cannot advance here anymore. I'll be speaking with the head of the school to see if you can graduate early. Have a nice evening, Aizen-chan." She the turned and left as silently as she came.

"You too, ma'am." Riyeko called after her, baffled by the suggestion of advancing to the Gotei 13 early.

(No omake this chapter, sorry)

 **An** : So... I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been busy with school, and my computer has just got fixed. By it's summer break and I'll be updating more


	4. Chapter 4

True to her word, Unohana made arrangements for Riyeko's advancement to the Gotei 13, after the year was finished. Being placed as an unseated member of the fourth division. Under the watchful eye of Unohana Riyeko flurished in the ways of healing and increasing her endurance, to use her shikai for longer periods of time. Some nights she couldn't make it into her bed, instead choosing to pass out on random spots on the floor. Upon finding her, Sousuke would proceed to carry his child and place her soundly in her futon. After all the training though, she's seems to have gotten herself stuck. In her position she could no longer improve herself, there no challenge anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Byakuya asked, nudging his friend, waving a piece of paper with a picture a dressed up sea weed on it in her peripheral view. "I thought you like Embrassidor Seaweed."

She had been invited to the Kuchki manor for the day, and the pair had moved to Byakuya's room towards the evening. Where the Byakuya decided to show her the new designs of his creation, and current obsession. While, on the other hand, Riyeko began to reflect on her dilemma. She's only been a unseated member for a little over a year and she's already dissatisfied, and there's absolutely nothing she can do about it.

"No, He's looking better then ever." Riyeko reassured him, really she liked his drawings. "It's Just that, I just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded in understanding. "Is your job troubling you?"

Riyeko nodded in confirmation. "It's that I feel like I can't advance if I stay where I am, but it's not like I can just move up. I'm not even a seated member." She tried to explain her frustration, getting more frustrated in the process from scrabbling for words.

"Hey, come spar with me, I've been wanting someone I actually had a chance against." Byakuya pulled the girl off her feet and started walking out of the room, barely giving Riyeko time to grab Yumi no Tenshi and him his asauchi. Slightly confused and a little hurt that Byakuya didn't seem to want her to talk about her problems. He lead her to the clearing she recognized as where he, unwilling, played tag Yoruichi.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He commented unneededly, moving his body and blade into a ready position. He'd been trying to activate his shikai, and fighting anymore who would fight with him, but as far as Riyeko knew he hadn't made a lot of progress, yet.

Riyeko debated for moment on if she wanted to fight him or not, in the end she decided a spar would at least release some of the pent up frustration, she'd been trying to release. "Alright, don't get upset when you lose though." She mangaged a smile as she taunted him. It had been a while since they had a challenge against one another, and a duel seemed fitting as of right now.

Byakuya's response was a strike she had been unprepared for, cauing her to nearly get struck had she stayed in place. Riyeko kept a cool head regardless and reteliated with her own attack. Which started off a series of paries and blocks, as one tried to lay a hit on the other. During the fight Riyeko slowly felt her mood brightening. She soon started to chuckle silently in amusement, Riyeko realize that this had been Byakuya's plan all along. To make her happy again. The realization made her fight more eagerly matching each attack with own, as the sharp sound of blade clashing with blade filled the air.

They fought until the sun started to set, signaling the start of night, and that Riyeko need would be heading home soon. For now they sat on the ground bacl to back, covered cuts and bruises, wearing big bright smiles smiles on their faces.

Byakuya layed his head back on his friend's shoulder. "Don't let anyone hold you back, Riyeko, not even the Gotei 13, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Byakuya, for everything." Riyeko sighed happily.

"Anytime." Byakuya responded as he lifted himself off of her and the ground. The sudden loss of support made her fall backwards, to where she was now spread out on the ground. Byakuya did however, offer Riyeko a hand up. "Let's do this again, soon."

"I'd like that." Riyeko grasped the hand of her friend, the one she's held many times before and felt lighter then she had been for a while now.

"Now it's time for a serious discussion." Byakuya sighed, and held is blade in a showing manner to Riyeko. "Do you have any tips on activating my shikai?"

Riyeko nodded and motioned him closer to her, while looking around to check if anyone was observing their conversation. Eagerly, Byakuya leaned forward and turned his head slightly, for her to whisper what knowledge she would part onto him. He did hear the ever so soft chuckle that escaped Riyeko's lips, but by then she had already begun to speak, Well, yell would be the more appropriate word choice.

"YOU GOTTA STOP FIGHTING PEOPLE, AND ACTUALLY SPEND TIME TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOUR SPIRIT." She shouted into the ear, causing the boy to jump back, wincing in pain.

"Hey, what was that for?" Byakuya groaned, rubbing his ear.

"To make sure the message gets through your ego."

"I do not have an ego."

"Sure you do, we all do, in fact, your's just bigger then average." Riyeko corrected him, as she sheathed 'Yumi no Tenshi' once more.

"Yeah well..." Byakuya paused, trying to come up with a retrot. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked after coming up with nothing.

"Probably, Tou-san will be waiting on me." She added, slightly sad. Riyeko hadn't been able to hang out with her friend like this in awhile, but she also should spend some of her time with her father.

"Don't make yourself a stranger, okay?" Byakuya told her as she grabbed the few items she brought with her.

"I won't." She said as she began to walk herself out. "See ya later, Byakuya."

"Yeah, see ya."

 **An:** Back! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter then usual and for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy anyways though!


End file.
